The present invention relates to a stereotactic system for surgical procedures, particularly in the cephalic and cervical regions.
A stereotactic system for surgical procedures requiring penetration of the skull is known and consists of an advanced mechanical system made with materials which allow its sterilization at high temperatures. It is used to provide surgical access to brain tumors, for biopsies, for draining hematoma, for aspiration of encephalitic cysts, for implantation of stimulant electrodes, for endoscopy, for radiosurgery and other surgical interventions in the cephalic region in which exact localization and access are indispensable.
These surgical procedures using the stereotactic system are generally guided by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), by computerized tomography(CT), by angiography or X-ray techniques with the help of a position determining or referential device based on a cartesian coordinate system.
Because of the growth in the stereotactic surgery field and the necessity of using the stereotactic system with great precision, a more versatile and accurate stereotactic system is necessary.
The improved stereotactic system however must be easy to use so that the possibility of doctor error is reduced and fast accurate positioning is possible. Furthermore the improved stereotactic system must be compatible with all modern imaging systems.